Pitiful
by UnknownKirie
Summary: **my notes are added**When a young girl gets kidnapped and becomes a slave for Radditz, what happens to her when she starts liking him...? Please Review!
1. The Beginning

Pitiful  
By:  
Misato-chan  
  
Authors Notes:   
This story is completely fictional. No one here is real. (Though I wish Radditz was real :)) And Rurika is my own character. MINE! Not yours. So there. So...yea! Here's the story...in 1st person, too!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was scared. The explosions were growing near and my family was out that afternoon. I soon heard the screams of my people, being tortured by monkeys.  
  
I laughed. Monkeys...? I looked outside. There they were. 3 huge monkeys.  
  
I started to laugh. It was unbelievable! My people...friends and neighbors were being killed by giant monkeys.   
  
I ran to a shelter downstairs. Amazingly, for the next 7 hours, I didn't get hurt.   
  
When the sun rose, I came out. Sleepdeprived and hungry, I wandered around the abandoned house. Then I walked outside, hearing 3 men. I wondered...were they friend or foe? Consitering it sounded like they were praising each other, I knew they were the enemy. The monkeys.  
  
"...And they ran, like this!!!" Laughter. "Yea, total weaklings!" More laughter. "Shut up Nappa..." Only one of them laughed.  
  
I stepped outside, the sun blinding me.   
  
"Hey! One of them survived!" A tall, bald man said. I looked up. "......" I fell over then, totally exausted. I sort of heard what they said. "....hey, is she alive?" "She's cute. Maybe we should keep her." "Shut up Nappa."   
  
I soon woke up, and I found myself in a saiyan flight capsule. "Where...? Where am I...? Who...?" I looked at a man who had very long, spikey hair. He had a very musclar body, and was kinda cute. "Hey. We decided not to kill you." I nodded. "I notced. Unless this is heaven, which I doubt. Who are you?" I looked at the man, and sighed. "And why did you take me with you...?" "Name's Radditz. We took ya cause you're one of our prize. Mine. And who are you?" "My name is Tatsuki Rurika. I am 16 years old...and was a resident of the planet Orga." He smirked at me. I blushed. "Ano....what are you going to do to me?" He looked at me funny. "First, I'm gonna fuck you. Hard, long, and rough. Then I'm going to make you my slave."   
  
I must have looked pale, because he started to laugh. "Hey, I was kidding girl." "Rurika." "Yea, whatever. Really though, you're my little slave. You do whatever I want." "....eh?" "Like get me my food and stuff." "Oh! Well, I can do that." "I know girl. That is why we chose to not kill you. You looked so pathetic laying there, passed out."   
  
I smiled. "I know I'm pitiful."  
And that was the start of our 'relationship'. 


	2. Chapter 1: Keep Your Cool!

Authors Notes:  
Hehe. Radditz is the best.   
That's all I gotta say!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1:  
Keep Your Cool  
A few days later the 3 saiyans and I arrived at this man named Freeza's ship. It looked funny.  
  
I couldn't help but admire the weird people I saw on that ship. They were purple men. And even Blue and Green men! "Wow! This place is so cool!" I said, excitedly. "Shh. You can't speak now." Radditz said, putting a finger on my lips. "Ah...yes sir!" I was still excited.   
  
We went into a very dark room then, and I saw a spotlight shine on 3 very weird looking men. "Ah, the Saiyan's have arrived. And you did a good job." The man in a floating thingy said. "Who's that..." I said, and Radditz put his hand on my mouth. He had strong hands. "Ah...? A girl? You dare bring a stranger on this ship?" The one with pink spikes on his head said. "It's alright, Dedoria. What's your name, little girl." Freeza said. Radditz's hand let go of me, and he pushed me forward. I gulped.  
  
"My name is Tatsuki Rurika. 16 years old. Power level unknown, sir." I said, reciting my lines Radditz had given me. "Ah." Freeza just said. The one with green hair started to speak then. "Why are you here though?" "I dunno, sir. I just woke up on Radditz's ship." "Ok. A slave perhaps, Radditz? Will she clean your cage?" He said, smirking. Radditz smirked back. "No! Of course not. She's my own little slave, for anything. Not just for cleaning. And I don't sleep in a cage." His voice was bitter. The one called Vegeta spoke up then. "Don't we get credit?! We demolished that planet in one night!!!" "We could have done it in a hour, Vegeta," Freeza shot back. "You still have a lot of training to do before you're strong enough. But lend us the girl. We need her..." I gulped.   
  
They needed me?  
Why do I have a bad feeling in my stomach?  
  
Radditz sighed. "Go with them, Rurika. They need to do testing on you." The tall one named Nappa spoke up then. "Yea, FUN testing..." He laughed. I gulped again.   
  
I am not afraid.  
I am not afraid.  
  
A few minutes later, I somehow ended up on a cold metal table with a bunch of men around me. "She looks normal. Read her stats." An old man said. "Heartrate, normal, if not a bit fast. Body fat, normal. She's ok. Now...for the very personal part of the testing. Take off your clothes girl." The younger, more alien looking man said. I shook my head. "No!" I said, in protest. "Come on girl...take it off. It will go faster...ah! Radditz! You tell her to take it off. From what you said, she's yours right?" I turned around, and Radditz's hand gripped my shirt, and ripped it off. "AHHH!" I screamed in protest. My bra was still on thank god. He looked at me, like he wanted this to happen. He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Listen, just take it off. It will go faster, I promise." I still didn't want to.  
  
"No!"  
His hand gripped my skirt and bra, and he ripped them off. "There. Examine her." Radditz said, without looking at me. The doctors smiled. "Yes. Now, put your hands down..." And then, I knew I was crying. I was exposed. The doctors poked and prodded me, and I knew I wouldn't be the same again...  
  
It must have been a few days before I showed my face anywhere near the Saiyans. How could I? I mean, Radditz saw more of me than my own parents did!   
  
I sighed and buried my face in my pillows. Well, Radditz's pillows. I was in his bed, while him and his comrads spared for days. I heard the door opening and I looked at the door. It was Radditz. "You're in my bed." "...Sorry, sir." I got off and stood up straight. "Are you still embarrassed? Look, I didn't see anything, if you know what I mean. I mean, you're not pretty enough." Radditz laughed. "Excuse me?!" I fumed. My friends used to tease me when I was little about being the ugly duckling. I started to sniffle then. "Hey, I was teasing." "I know!" I said, walking towards the door. "Hey, Rurika." "Ah, yes?" "Get me some water." "Sure, sir." I walked down the hall, sighing. "First, I'm tested, now I am a true slave." Talking to myself, I walked into Vegeta. "AH! I'm so so sorry!" I said, getting up.   
  
"....woman..." He said, raising his eyebrow. "Prince Vegeta! Sorry, sorry. " I tried to not laugh, but I couldn't help it. "What's funny?" He said, impatiently. " "Nothing sirl!" I had to run away. I looked him in the eyes, then I looked away. "Bunny, sir! Look!" Vegeta looked around. "Bunny? Where...?" I sprinted down the hall, got the glass of water and ran back to Vegeta, who was still looking. "Keep on looking!" I said, running away, keeping the water in the glass. I knocked on Radditz's door, but got no answer.  
  
"Radditz?" I opened the door. He was asleep! 'Cute...' I though, placing the water by his bed. "....mmm..." He murmured and I slowly sat down on the bed. Being captive isn't so bad, I guess...when you have a cute captor...  
  
I blushed.  
Then I put my hand on his face. 'What am I doing?!' I thought, drawing back and walking out of the room. I stopped in front of the closed door after I exited. "I am not allowed to like that man. He is not nice!" I muttered, sitting down, and falling asleep. 


	3. Chapter 2: Punishment of the Heart

Chapter 2:  
Punishment of the heart.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up with a huge shadow over me. "....mmm?" I murmured, looking up. "Hey. Wake up girl. Prince Vegeta needs to talk to you." Nappa said, smirking. "....mmm..." I said, slowly realizing who it was. "....AHHHH!!!!" I screamed, then remembered who he was. "Oh, morning Nappa!" I said, catching my breath. He made a funny face at me, then turned around. "NOW! Go!" He said, walking away. I gulped. "I hope that Vegeta isn't mad at me..." I whispered, and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey. Morning, girl."  
  
Radditz's voice.  
I turned around.  
  
"Ra-Ra-Radditz! Good morning!" I said, sort of shocked. He smiled, but it was kinder than anyone else's. I gulped, a blush rising again on my cheeks. "You know, you need a shower. That hair of yours looks dirty!" I touched my hair. It was gross. "Where...should I go?" "Well, Rurika, go to Vegeta first, then come back here. I have some stuff I need you to do, THEN and only THEN may you take a shower."  
  
I forgot.  
I was a slave.  
  
I walked slowly down the hall, scared at what Vegeta wanted. Radditz was following me and I looked behind me. "You're coming too...?" "Yea. I own you, you are my responsibility."   
'Oh no! Did the bunny thing really piss the prince off? But he has to understand...Radditz does. It was so funny!!' I thought, entering the Prince's quarters. "...Girl. You know how much you embarrassed me yesterday...?" Vegeta said, without turning around from the window. "I...I'm sorry! I just had to hurry, and..." "SHUT UP!" He turned around, firing a ki blast at me. I dodged it easily, even though it was going really fast. The prince smirked. "Well, you have speed. I'll give you that. But your punishment will be..." "A punishment? For a joke? Come on now..." Radditz said, trying not to laugh at my demise. "Yes. And this goes for you too, Radditz. I want you two to train for two weeks. The only times you stop is when you have to go to the bathroom, sleep for 4 hours, or eat a snack." I gasped. "But...I can't fight!!!" I screamed, angry that he is going to punish me with such...ruthless actions. Radditz smiled, but it was a cold smile. "Thank you VERY much." He pushed me down, and walked out. It was so embarrassing, lying on the ground. Pushed down by my own master.  
  
I walked slowly to the showering area that Radditz said I could use. I went behind a screen, took off my clothes, and wrapped a huge towel around me. Probibly one of Radditz's. I was just about to enter the bathroom, when Zarbon tapped me on the shoulder. "EHHH?!" I screamed, shocked. Zarbon laughed. "What...do-you-want?" I said, out of breath. Was this going to be an everyday thing now? "I came to say that I think this whole master/slave thing is lame. I know the way you look at Radditz. Even Master Freeza agrees. You like him huh?" He had a funny shimmer in his eyes. "N...no I don't..." I said, nervously.   
  
Do I?  
Why is my heart beating so fast?  
Does this always happen when you like someone?  
  
Zarbon laughed. "Training starts in 5 hours. Shower fast, grab the food you need, then go to level 4, room 54-A."  
  
He left me.  
I hugged the towel tighter.  
"Radditz....is my master. I am his slave. I am so...pitiful.." I murmured, turning on the hot water, put the towel on the rack and walked in. I heard another shower. "Is someone there....?" I said, looking around. No one. I shrugged and started to grab a bar of soap, when arms wrapped around my shoulders. "You're right. You're only my slave..." Radditz's voice was rough in my ear. "Radditz! Let go..." I said. He only laughed, then walked away.  
  
I could still feel him on my back.  
It felt...  
Sort of right.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author time!!!  
  
Misato: Heeeelllllooo~~~! Did you like Chapter 2?   
Rurika: I was violated. I didn't like it.  
Misato: Well...It had to be done! Something has to happen in this story!  
Raddtiz: *smirks* Heh...Want me to violate you too?  
Misato: Ahhhh! No! Thank you!  
Rurika: Master!!  
Radditz: *sighs* Girls...  
  
Misato: Anyways, I hope that my story wasn't that bad. I guess I shouldn't try to write when I am hyper. But seriously! R&R....read and review! Love ya! The readers are the BEST!!  
  
Next Chapter:  
Training...for what? 


	4. Chapter 3: Pain and Yet...

Chapter 3:  
Pain and yet…  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sighed. The sliding steel doors closed behind me. I looked around. No windows, only vents to let air in. There was a door to the right of me, the bathroom. Two cots were side by side near it. I saw a huge room in front of me. "The Training Room." Radditz said, dropping his stuff.  
  
"Is this a usual punishment?" I asked, unsure of the point of this training. "No," he replied, "Vegeta knows that you have power inside. It is my duty to bring it out." Radditz turned around and looked at me. "Now. Lets begin." I nodded. "Yea…" We both walked to the huge room. "This room helps rise your weak power level and rise it to your max. I, on the other hand, won't use it for that purpose. I don't want to hurt you. I will just train using my usual power…..now~! Prepare yourself, Rurika!!!" Radditz yelled, phasing behind me. "Eh…?" I said, turning instictively around. His fist hit my stomach with such force, I flew across the room.  
  
"Ahhh!!!!" I screamed, falling at least 20 feet away from where I was before. "Ouch. Did that hurt Rurika? Cause it's only going to get worse. That's my order…" He said, coldly. I stood up, pain ripping through my body. I felt myself get stronger and braver, though. Looking at Radditz, I ran towards him, my fist aiming for his nose.   
  
BAM!  
  
I hit him.  
But…he just smiled.  
  
I saw him smile for a second, before he took my arm and broke it.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" I screamed, falling to the floor. It really hurt. Radditz blinked. "That HURT? Are you serious?!" He laughed. I started to cry.  
  
"…cruel." I murmured. "Hmm? I couldn't hear you slave." "I said….it's cruel. I can't fight. And now…my arm is useless. How am I even supposed to train like this? A man who is way to strong and proud for his own good, and a weak girl?! Is that FAIR!?!?" I screamed at him, tears running down my face.   
  
The tears were warm.  
Even though the rest of me had gone cold.  
  
I just couldn't stand it anymore. I had only been there for a week, and I already hated it. "I HATE YOU RADDITZ!!!! You are an ASSHOLE~~~!!! You treat me so bad! I wish you had killed me on that planet! My planet!!!" I couldn't help my screams of anger, and it looked like Radditz was going to kill me right then. But I didn't care. "YOU are so FULL of yourself! You are…arg!!!" I couldn't take him anymore, or the pain in my arm. I ran to the bathroom, and locked the door. Soon, bangs rang throughout the small room. Radditz was waiting for me to come out, his patience was wavering. I gave him five minutes, then I walked out. My arm was numb, so I didn't care. He looked like he was going to hit me again, but instead he took my broken arm and rubbed a cold gel on it. "Are you done yelling at me…?" He said, softly. I looked at him (up, actually), and started to sob. "I'm sorry~~~~~~~!" I cried. "Rurika…" he murmured, and I could tell he felt ackward. I stopped crying, at least enough to smile. "Will this gel help my arm heal faster…so I can train again?" I wiped my eyes. Radditz nodded. "Move your arm." I blinked. "Move it…?" He nodded. I gulped, and slowly moved my right arm. No pain. I threw a punch. "WAA!" I screamed, at the result of the Gel. "It doesn't HURT!" Radditz laughed. "Ok, Rurika. Back to work."  
  
Radditz taught me moves and how to project my Ki into blasts. We must have been training for so long, because by the time Radditz was ready to finish, I felt like Jello. "Ra-Radditz…can we stop? Please…?" I gasped. I needed to stop now. "Yea. Go take a shower, eat, whatever. We only have 5 hours a day to do that stuff…" I nodded. "Yea."  
  
I guess I was looking at Radditz too long because he started to cough. "Um, Rurika…" "Ah! Sorry!" I ran into the bathroom.  
  
"I…I…can't like him. I can't."   
"Why?"  
I gasped. Radditz had come in and I haven't even noticed!  
OH MY GOD!  
  
"Ra-Ra-Radditz! Um, I…"  
He smirked and put his hands on my face.   
I blushed.  
He kissed me.  
  
Somehow, something inside of me enjoyed this. I felt warm.  
"Radditz…I'm sorry, but I don't know if I could ever ever love a man who I am a slave to. Can I?"  
He smiled. "Depends."  
  
I sighed. And this whole thing just got difficult.  
~~~~~~~  
Next Chapter:  
"…pleasure…" 


	5. Not a Chapter...Just read my notes for t...

Ok. Ok.  
It's Author time!  
  
La la. I got my first flame. It had some good points that I FORGOT to put in my story.   
Still, I don't like flames. Hurt my Feelings! Just....e-mail them to me at foreversteelangel@yahoo.com  
  
Thankies!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The ages of the current cast.  
  
Raddtiz: 20  
Rurika: 16  
Vegeta: 9  
Nappa: 25  
  
Freeza: *shrug* I still don't know.  
Zarbon and Didoria: I don't know their ages...!  
  
Please don't flame me though. It does kinda hurt my feelings.  
  
And the whole falling in love thing, well, things happen. Don't ask me to explain feelings, they're strange. Like I used to have a crush on this guy who hated me!!!  
  
Alrights. Now, go on to whatever else you were doing!  
  
~*Misato*~ 


	6. A note from me

Gomen ne, I have been so busy with school and my new story....I will write more of this when  
I have time!   
  
~*Misato*~ 


End file.
